The Call
by MisssQueenofChaos
Summary: Edmund and Lucy's return to Narnia may not be what they had expected... These are dangerous times, and nothing happens the same way twice. Slightly AU, after Prince Caspian before Dawn Treader. Edmund/OC Please R&R! Title may change, mostly based on movie
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :)

Author's note: Set after Prince Caspian, slightly AU considering that Edmund and Lucy go back before Voyage of the Dawn Treader.

Edmund lay, asleep next to Peter in their bed, dreaming.

…_Edmund was flying through the forests on the back of a gryphon, looking down he saw all the many creatures frolicking and playing. He saw Centuars running and jumping, and even the trees were dancing again. That was the good Narnia, the Narnia he and his family had left. How it was now was a mystery. As he flew through the luscious greens, he saw a Blonde girl, who looked almost human, but he could tell she was not. She looked at him with hard navy blue eyes and glanced away. Edmund felt his heart drop. Who was she? Who was she? …He didn't know…_

Susan smiled as she looked around the room at her brunette younger brother. Yes, he was stubborn and impatient, but he was strong and just. Her gaze turned to Peter. Her blonde brother was so brave, and although he thought he was an adult at times, he was very understanding of why he was not. Her eyes turned to Lucy. Lucy was the heart of Narnia, the one who always believed Aslan would come, the one who always believed Aslan was there. She was kind, caring, gentle. But in the face of danger she held her own and had more courage then Susan herself. Her gaze lingered on Lucy, who was having a most spectacular dream…

…_Lucy giggled as she held tightly to Aslan's mane, and laughed again when the forest creatures began to race them. The unicorns chasing after them, she and Aslan sped through the bright forest, and Lucy's eyes caught navy blue ones, as she looked upon a blonde girl with long wavy hair. The girl looked away and Lucy continued enjoying her ride. Oh if only Susan could come back! And Peter! She thought desperately. How I miss them. Will they never return? Will they never return? …She didn't know…_

Lucy awoke with a start, and started again as what lay around her. Trees, and bushes, all green and beautiful like the forest in her dream, except that there wasn't that safe feeling she had felt in her dream and at the moment it was dark and the stars were the only source of light. Lucy felt out of control, she felt nervous as she looked around, wondering what was out there. Although, Lucy couldn't help but smile as she looked down to see herself wearing a beautiful purple gown. It reminded her of Susan's. She was in Narnia! And it was still beautiful as she had remembered! Lucy's face fell. If she had been brought back to Narnia, something must be wrong. Lucy looked around. Aslan said Edmund would come back to! Now where was he?

Edmund groggily sat up and went to smooth out his pajamas, and found himself wearing a loose blue shirt, along with black pants, and boots. He rubbed the back of his head and found himself in the forest he had been so recently dreaming of, except for the fact it was darker, and foggy. He cursed the fog for he couldn't see well, and would probably have a heck of a load of trouble finding his way out because it was night. He glanced toward his sheath. Empty. Dammit! He thought to himself. Now I have to go back to Cair Paravel. Wait, where's Luce?

"LUCY!" Edmund shouted. "LUCE?"

"ED! EDMUND!" Lucy yelled back as she ran towards her brother. "I've been looking for you."

"Have you now?" asked Edmund with a smile. Lucy smiled back, feeling better now that her brother was with her.

"Yes! I don't have my dagger! Or my healing medicine!"

"I assumed. I don't have my sword either," Edmund told her.

"Shall we go to Cair Paravel then?"

"After you, Queen Lucy the Valiant," Edmund gave her a bow as his little sister burst into a fit of giggles.

"Of course Kind Edmund the Just!" And off the two went, eleven year old Lucy and 16 year old Edmund, towards the ruins that had once been Cair Paravel. Aslan smiled as he watched the king and queen make their way to what had been their home thousands of years ago. The majestic lion lept away.

Lucy's eyes welled up with tears when she saw the statues of Susan and Peter. "Edmund," she said softly.

"I know, Luce. I miss them too."

"Why couldn't they come back?"

"Aslan said. And we've never questioned Aslan before," Edmund told her gently.

"I know but I'm scared. Whatever's going on, can we handle it?"

"Who said anything was going on, Luce?"

"We wouldn't have been brought back unless something was wrong."

"If that is the case, we can handle it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And with that Edmund stowed his sword, Lucy grabbed her flask and dagger and the two made their way back up the steps of Cair Paravel.


	2. Any last words?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: Please R&R, Edmund's OC is introduced... ;)

Since Lucy and Edmund had arrived, they had encountered a few forest creatures, but they soon discovered the forest wasn't the best place to stay, and neither got a good nights rest until Trufflehunter found them. He had greeted them most cordially and welcomed them to stay with him. They had accepted graciously, seeing as during the first few days they had slept in the dank forest.

Now, Lucy and Edmund were exploring the forests, she looking around for any sign of the golden lion. Edmund wouldn't admit it, but he agreed with Lucy's previous thinking; they wouldn't have been called here unless something was wrong… His thoughts were interrupted abruptly when Lucy's voice swiftly cut through them.

"Ed look!"

"What is it Luce?"

"Look there don't you see?" She pointed excitedly in the direction she was looking.

"What?"

"It's Reepicheep!!"

"Is it?" asked Edmund shading his eyes as he looked into the forest.

The bushes rustled as the mouse made his way towards the two. He bowed low when he saw them.

"It's a pleasure to see you back, your majesties."

Lucy giggled. "Thank you. It's so peaceful here!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, your Highness, but Narnia is not what it seems. It is dark, and mysterious. We do not know who to trust anymore, except for the centaurs and Trumpkin. No one is safe."

"Do you know where Caspian is?" asked Edmund.

"That is grave news," Reepicheep said quietly, grabbing hold of his tail, "he is missing. We do not know of who took him or why."

Lucy's mouth dropped, as did Edmund's.

"We have to find him!" Lucy nearly shouted.

"We have tried desperately, but of no avail," the mouse told the young queen sadly.

"Who's 'we'?" asked Edmund.

"Well, my team of course, the centaurs, including Glenstorm, and Trumpkin, but I believe you refer to him as, ah what was it? Dear little friend?" asked Reepicheep.

Lucy managed a small smile, but quickly sobered. "Where could he be?"

"I have no idea," Edmund told his sister thoughtfully.

"And a few new friends are searching as well," Reepicheep added.

"Who?" asked Edmund, immediately intrigued.

"You will meet them soon enough," Reepicheep told him, "And now that you're hear, you should stay in Caspian's castle. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Well, alright," said Lucy after thinking it over.

"Onward!" Reepicheep commanded, thrusting his sword into the air.

The young king and queen followed, and both were soon submerged in their own thoughts. Lucy thought about Caspian. Oh, how she wished Susan and Peter were there! They would surely have some idea where the prince might be. She missed Susan and Peter desperately. Although they weren't here, she was excited to see DLF and of course she was excited to see the centaurs and all the fawns. Lucy turned her head to look at her brother, who was currently thinking of the dream he had the last week, when the two were brought to the magical land.

Edmund missed riding the gryphon, he missed the thrill and anxiety of battle, he missed fighting along side Peter. Now that Peter wasn't here, or Susan, he had to be the leader. 'No pressure' he told himself sarcastically. His thoughts drifted to the girl in his dream. She had seemed about his age, and everything he'd seen in his dream he'd seen in Narnia. Who was she? What was another human doing in Narnia? He couldn't help but wonder. He glanced around to realize he had lost Reepicheep and Lucy. Are you kidding me? he thought to himself, frustrated that he had once more become distracted.

The next thing Edmund knew, he was being pressed against a tree, with a sword to his neck. He was surprised to look up into navy eyes, shadowed by wavy blonde hair.

"Any last words?" the girl asked, and although Edmund was taken aback, he quickly recovered.

"Just two. On guard!" He shouted pushing the girl back and drawing his sword.

The girl glared at him as they circled each other. He saw what she was wearing, different from in his dream but it was definetely her. She had a leather bodice, along with leather straps on her tank top dress, the skirt was a dark navy blue color. She wore leather boots, as most warriors did, and had leather arm bands, obviously used for blocking.

The two began to fight, and Edmund could tell at once, she was good, but he knew he was better. The girl wasn't going to admit it, but he was good, maybe better than her. The two circled, slashed, blocked and finally, Edmund pinned her against the tree, his sword to her neck.

"Any last words?" Edmund had to grin in spite of the situation, seeing as he had just been in the same one. The girl just stared at him. He was hard to read. She couldn't tell what his purpose was in Narnia.

Edmund drew his sword back, picked up her sword and handed it to her. The girl looked confused for a moment and then shook her head as though to clear it and Edmund gazed at her.

"I think a proper introduction is in order," Edmund said to her as he bowed. The girl raised an eyebrow, amused by the young king's actions.

He held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Kind Edmund," Edmund paused, "the Just."


	3. A New Target

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... :P

Author's note: Thankyou so much to all who Read and Review! I appreciate it SO much! Sorry for taking a while to update... stressed out :D

"King? As in one of the kings of old?" the blonde asked.

"Well, I'm not the king of new, am I?" Edmund told her with a smirk. The challenge in the girl's mind was satisfied.

"Torri," the blonde told him, "What brings you to Narnia?"

Edmund paused, thinking about the first time he was brought to Narnia; he had easily trusted the White Witch and look where that had led him. But there was something about Torri that seemed honest. He figured he could chance it.

"Caspian's abduction."

"You know Caspian?"

"Well unless we're talking about two different Prince Caspian's in the world of Narnia, then yes."

"Do you always have some sort of sarcastic response?"

"Usually," Edmund said, the smirk still evident on his face as he fell into step with Torri, who was smirking a bit herself. Her face once more became serious as she spoke.

"Caspian is in grave danger. Although we don't know of his abductors, clues lead us to believe he is or will be put in grave danger."

"What clues? Evidence or riddles or-" Edmund was cut off by Torri.

"When he was first abducted, on the head of his bed was written, 'X is no more' meaning Caspian the tenth," she told him her eyes still in front of her, "Then, when we started searching, a message was carved into the entrance to Aslan's How."

"What was the message?" asked Edmund glancing toward her.

"It told us that if we continued searching, Caspian would be tortured until he gives in to death, or until death gives in to him," Torri told him.

"Lovely," Edmund said with disgust.

The two continued walking. The forest was so peacful, it was hard to believe Caspian had been kidnapped, and from his own castle too. That castle had to be the most secure place in Narnia, or close to it. To even get in would be extremely difficult, but to kidnap the prince? Impossible. Edmund glance to his right. Torri seemed trustworthy, but then again so had the White Witch... his eyes found her's and she looked away.

"ED! EDMUND!!" cried Lucy.

"LUCY! LU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Edmund yelled back in the hopes of finding his sister.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked him as she ran up and gave him a hug. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story."

"Your Higness, I'm so glad we found you safely," Reepicheep told him, "Ah, and I see you've met pr-"

"Yes, he's met me," Torri quickly cut off the mouse. Reepicheep looked at her with a hint of suspicion in his eyes, but wiped it from his brain.

The red head glanced up at Torri. "You look familiar," Lucy began slowly.

"I do?"

"Yes, very... Oh! You're the girl from my dream!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Huh?" asked Torri very confused.

"I had a dream about Narnia and you were in it! I was riding Aslan, and we ran by you!" Lucy told her.

"Is that so?" asked Torri, "Aslan?"

"Yes, Aslan," Lucy told her.

"Aslan," Torri repeated a tone of admiration in her voice.

"D-do you know him?" asked Lucy.

"Aslan? Yes, you could very well say that."

"Is he here?"

"...he is here in spirit, most defintetely, but..." her voice trailed off but Edmund picked up.

"Have you ever known Aslan to be in one place at one time for long?"

"No," Lucy agreed, a hint of a laugh on her lips, "I didn't catch your name."

"Torri," she told Lucy, a half smile on her face. Reepicheep once again glanced toward Torri. Why wouldn't she tell them?

After a long two weeks of camping out in the forest, making their way to Caspian's castle, Lucy and Torri had become very close. So had Torri and Edmund but in a different way. Lucy and Torri acted like sisters. Lucy didn't feel so alone anymore, and no one, _no one_, could ever take the place of Susan or Peter, but Torri seemed very nice, and reminded her a bit of Susan, although she was much more reckless. Edmund was exhausted. Carrying your little sister a few miles each day was not the most fun thing in the world. And they had met a few forest creatures along the way, specifically black bears and foxes, but the occasional pheonix or pixie made an appearence. Reepicheep had informed them of the fact that many mystical creatures roamed the forest now, including hags, and dryads, and in the water, nerieds. The group had been walked all morning and hadn't stopped for fear the wouldn't make it to the castle before dark. But they did when a low growl came from the bushes, and although it was soft, it sent shivers down Edmund's spine.

Lucy held tightly to him as she nervously asked, "What was that?"

"A squirrel," Edmund said quickly, for he was nervous too. Reepicheep glance toward the humans, for he knew what creatures were in the forest, and there were few that made a growl as spine-tingling as that.

"Draw your sword," Torri told him quietly. Edmund pulled the sharpened silver out of it's sheath and stepped in front of Lucy. The growl began again, and it was louder this time.

"Edmund..." Lucy whispered anxiously.

Then all was silent. Nothing. No growls, no rustling bushes. Just then, a giant, black, hideous werewolf leapt at Edmund. Edmund tried to strike with his sword, but it was deflected easily and thrown a mighty few feet away.

"EDMUND!" Lucy screamed towards her brother.

"RUN LU! RUN!" Edmund told his sister as he saw Reepicheep leading her away from the battle field. Edmund was taken to the ground by the werewolf, whom he was now fighting with his bare hands. Torri turned away from the sight of Lucy and Reepicheep making their way to the river when she heard another hoarse growl. Another werewolf leapt toward her, and although she struck with her sword, it was deflected as easily as Edmund's. She was knocked to the ground with an immense impact and felt a wetness on her arm as the werewolf slashed her. Edmund rolled and kicked with the werewolf, and grabbed his sword as the werewolf jumped through the air, ready to kill, ready to perform the final strike, but Edmund was faster, and he struck the werewolf through the chest. It moaned and fell to the ground. He turned to see Torri, her arm bleeding, strike the werewolf in the same place and it fell. He glanced toward her.

"I see what Reepicheep meant by the forest's are dark and mysterious," he told her, panting, "Werewolves never roamed the forests before."

He wiped blood from the a cut beneath his eye as Torri took her sword and cut a piece of her dress and wrapped it around her arm, "They tend to roam about more than before."

"Do you need help?" he asked as he watched her try to tie the cloth around her arm.

"I'm fine," she told him, slightly annoyed.

"No, let me help."

He stepped forward, and right as she was about to pull back, she felt herself give in to letting him help her. It was like he knew she could do it herself, but he wanted to help anyways. That was a really nice change, she thought as he tightened the cloth. She breathed in sharply. His eyes flashed toward her.

"Too tight?"

"No it's fine," she said pulling away from him. He raised is eyebrow at her.

"Thanks," she managed to get out.

"Of course," Edmund told her nonchalantly as the two began their way to the river.

She's really independent, Edmund thought to himself. And Reepicheep knows her so she must be okay. She's turned out to be a good ally. He broke out of his thoughts, knowing they were approaching the river. He turned to see Lucy sitting on the edge of the river with Reepicheep.

"LU!" he yelled.

"Edmund!" she ran and squeezed him tightly, "You're okay."

"Aren't I always?"

Lucy glanced toward his face. "Ed, you hurt yourself."

"More like the werewolf cut my face up, but whichever you prefer."

She pulled out her flask. "Luce, I'm fine. Really."

"Alright," she said putting it away.

The group of four sat down on the bank. Pretty soon, a water fight had begun. Edmund picked up Lucy as Reepicheep and Torri splashed her. She kicked and stuck her tongue out at Edmund before she squealed and begged to be let down and finally, Edmund gave in to his sister's pleas. But that didn't stop him from picking a new target. He leapt over and grabbed Torri, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Lucy grinned evilly, knowing it was her chance to get back at Torri. Torri gasped at the cold water on her skin and the warmth of Edmund's arms around her. He finally let her go when Reepicheep made a point of saying they probably wouldn't get to the castle before dark. Lucy sighed at the long journey ahead, as the four began their walk to Caspian's castle.


	4. That Can't Be Good

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything...

Author's note: JuseaPeterson was kind enough to point out that in the last chapter, it looked as though Edmund had killed both werewolves, but really Torri killed one as well. Just thought I'd specify. And a special thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate it SO MUCH!! And to JuseaPeterson who has helped me find information on everything I needed to know for this story! Special thanks to: JuseaPeterson, pontiger27, Kat-Cullen-Kitty, and 1m4n!

Now on with the story...

"SUSAN! Susan!"

Peter shook his younger sister. She jolted awake and looked at him groggily.

"What?" she asked immediately alert.

"Their gone."

"Excuse me?"

"Lucy and Edmund."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"No, Susan. They're not here. Physically not here."

"Are you trying to say-"

"Yes, Susan. They must be in Narnia."

Susan stared at her brother, digesting this piece of information. She knew it had to be true. Peter wouldn't have woken her up unless they were truly not there. She was worried, how could she not be? They were her little brother and sister after all. How were they getting along without her and Peter there? How long had they been in Narnia? Time passes so differently in the two worlds she couldn't even begin to guess. Oh how she wished she could be there with them! They might need help, but oh... then there was Caspian...

"I wish we could be there," she said worriedly.

"Me too, Susan, me too."

--

In Narnia...

Lucy quietly glanced around after rubbing her eyes. Sleeping on the forest floor isn't the most comfortable she thought to herself as she looked over toward her brother, who was next to Torri, both in a deep sleep. Reepicheep was curled into a ball near her. She figured she could let them sleep. She turned away with a smile and walked off into the forest, dagger in hand.

Lucy glanced around, taking in the crisp morning air, and the dark forest. It had been nearly a month and now they were finally going to reach Caspian's castle. Then they had to find Caspian...

Edmund awoke with a start, for his dream had been nothing but horrifying. He had dreamt that he hadn't been able to save Lucy from the werewolves. Enough said. He glanced toward his right towards Torri. She was different. She wasn't human. He couldn't put his finger on it. He then realized his arm had been over her all night and quickly moved it, feeling slightly embarassed at what he had done and slightly excited at the thought. Everything was wiped from his mind when he realized one of the four of them was missing; Lucy.

Edmund grabbed his sword, nearly cutting himself in his panic.

"What are you doing?" Torri sat up groggily and gave him a questioning look.

"Lucy's gone!" he told her as he made to run off.

"I'm going with you."

Torri leapt up and stowed her sword in it's sheath. The two teens ran off into the forest, not knowing that Lucy wasn't the only one missing.

Lucy looked up into the sparkling light barely coming through the trees. She couldn't help but smile as she looked towards the river that she and her family had most recently fought the Telmarines at. They had been so strong, as siblings, as allies, as friends. Now it was just her and Ed. And Torri. And Reepicheep. She smiled again at the thought of the little mouse.

"Queen Lucy! At last," Reepicheep ran up.

"Hello!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"The forests are extremely dangerous, your highness. I can only imagine what kind of trouble could have fallen upon you."

"I'm sorry," Lucy's face fell a little, "I was just exploring."

"Next time, your highness, would you consider making me your tour guide?"

Lucy giggled. "Of course Reepicheep."

--

"Luce?" Edmund nearly whispered as the two made their way deeper into the forest.

"Lucy!" Torri called.

"Shhhh!" Edmund told her.

"Oh who's gonna hear us?" Torri snapped at him, with a hint of a teasing tone.

Edmund just glared before turning back to the trail. Torri rolled her eyes at how cautious he was being, but followed him anyway. A twig snapped and Edmund jumped. "Relax, Edmund."

"I will not relax," he told her looking around quickly. A horse whinnied and Torri looked around suspicously.

"That can't be good," Edmund told her as the two went back to back.

Edmund turned to Torri. "Do you hear anything?"

"Only you talking," she told him glancing towards him. The returned to their back to back positions and froze.

"That's definitely not good," Edmund told her as the two looked upon a ring of black horses, with heavy metallic armor that matched their riders apparel.

"Who are they?" Edmund asked Torri.

"I'd love to tell you I know exactly where their from, and who they are and what they want, but the only thing I can really tell you is that they're probably Caspian's kidnappers."

"Wonderful," Edmund said as he and Torri drew their swords.

--

When Lucy and Reepicheep arrived at their campsite, Lucy's eyes narrowed towards where Edmund's sword had been. "We have to find them."

"Yes, my queen, we must, before trouble befalls them!" Reepicheep told her as the two quickly packed up camp and as they were about to leave, a horse whinnied.

Lucy turned to the look into the forest and grinned.

--

Torri could feel Edmund's back pressing against her's as she shook a little. This was one of the most nerve-wracking situations she'd ever been in, and she had a feeling it wasn't going to get any better. Edmund felt Torri shaking a bit and glanced her way, but turned his attention back to the the ring of horses around him.

"Hello, King Edmund," one of the knights on a horse spoke.

"Y-Yes?" he asked unsure.

The knights turned and looked behind them as a horse and rider, followed by two horses, arrived on the scene, the rider's horse reared and Lucy appeared behind a tree, her face set in a grim stare towards the knights. Reepicheep stood on Lucy's shoulder, his sword thrust in the air.

"Lu!!" Edmund yelled.

"Don't tell them anything Edmund!" the rider of the horse told him as he removed his knight helmet.

"Caspian?" Torri and Edmund breathed at the same time.


	5. Tashland

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :(

Author's note: I'm not sure how many of you saw my note that I left. I will be gone next week starting saturday, so I won't be able to update as often as I'd like to. Thanks for all your support! -Tory (And a special thanks to JuseaPeterson who helped me get information on everything I needed to know! And a special thanks to all my reviewers!!)

"Lucy!" Caspian called out as he gracefully leapt from his horse. Lucy and Reepicheep ran forward, and Lucy held the horses steadily. And the fight began.

Caspian jumped forward, taking on three knights at once. His sword gleamed in the sun light as it moved quickly, deflecting and attacking in an array of swift movements. He jumped forward, stabbing one knight in the gut. The knight fell, as another knight ran forward to take his place. Caspian slashed one knight, who fell with a moan as blood dripped from his chest. Caspian continued to sword fight with one who seemed much stronger than the others. Caspian jumped as the knight swept the sword underneath his feet. The two began to circle each other, each looking for a weakness in the other...

Edmund's sword flashed as he thrust it through a knight, who fell to the ground. Edmund turned to see two more knights advancing on him. He kicked one, and swung his sword towards the other. Although the sword barely touched the knight, his torso had been cut and he fell, holding his stomach. But as Edmund did so, the knight on the ground slashed Edmund's forearm. Edmund gave a cry of pain before turning to see the knight on his feet. He soon had Edmund pinned to the ground, the only thing stopping the knight from slitting his throat was Edmund's sword, pressed against the knight's.

Torri's eyes took in the situation. Two against one... For a moment, she nor the knights moved. Torri heard Edmund cry out in pain and her head turned involuntarily. The knights took advantage and jumped forward to attack. She turned just in time, blocking both swords with her own. Torri used all her strength to throw the swords away, but of no avail. The knights held tightly to their swords and swung forward again, this time, one of them hitting their mark. Torri's leg gushed blood as she continued her fight. Her leg burned and stung as dirt made it's way into her wound. She ducked under one's sword and leapt forward, striking on of the knights through the chest.

Caspian looked up as he finished his battle; one swift strike through the gut and the knight fell onto his knees, staring at the ground. Edmund heavily walked away from the knight's trembling, dying form, holding his bleeding arm. He stood next to Caspian who simply stared at the now bloody forest area. Torri limped forward, her face, cut up a bit from being thrown to the ground. Lucy stepped forward, her face and eyes dry, even though she had watched her brother on the verge of being killed. Edmund felt woozey and immediately sat down on a rock, holding his head and ignoring his bleeding arm.

"Is he alright?" Caspian asked, concerned.

Lucy quickly pulled out her flask while Reepicheep watched and tipped Edmund's head back so he would swallow.

"Do you think you could make that stuff taste better?" he asked, the dizziness gone. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"He's fine," Torri looked at Caspian, with a bit of amusement on her face. She held onto a tree to support her wounded leg.

"Torri." It was Edmund who had spoken, "take some of the medicine. Trust me." He glanced toward her now red leg.

"Alright," she sighed as she let Lucy pour some medicine into her mouth. A shiver went down her spine as the medicine went down her throat.

"See? I told you it doesn't taste good," Edmund told the group very defensively. Lucy giggled and Reepicheep smiled but both became solemn once more as the group fell silent. Each looked away from each other, refusing to make eye contact, not wanting to know who those knights were.

"Those... knights... who are they?" Torri asked Caspian quietly.

"They're from Tashland."

"Tashland?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Yes. They kidnapped me in hopes of taking over Narnia, but I managed to escape," Caspian told them.

"How?" asked Edmund.

"How did they kidnap me? (Edmund nodded) I know hard to believe that they could do that, but it's true. They took me straight from the castle," Caspian admitted.

"They would have needed inside help," Torri said incredously.

"That's what frightens me," Caspian said looking at the ground.

Reepicheep looked from human to human and took in the different facial expressions and positions; Lucy sat on the ground, a worried look painted on her delicate face, while Edmund looked as though he was formulating a plan, Torri was leaning against a tree, a look of thought placed on her face, while Caspian sat on a rock examaining the ground.

"What happend to the horses?" Caspian asked suddenly looking around.

Lucy looked toward the ground. "I'm sorry! One of the knights grabbed them from me. I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright," Caspian sighed heavily. Lucy glanced toward him. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, really."

"We better start walking to the castle then," Edmund said standing up.

"Is it safe to stay there?" Lucy asked concerned for her safety as well as the others.

"I'm afraid we can't. It's much to dangerous," Caspian said his face falling.

"What about Cair Paravel?" Torri suggested.

"It's nothing but ruins," Edmund told her sadly.

"Aslan's How?" Lucy asked.

"Destroyed in our the battle against the Telmarines, remember?" Edmund responded.

"Well do you have an idea, Mr. Negative?" Lucy asked her brother, folding her arms across her chest.

"I think I do," he said slowly, the corners of his both twitching into a smile.

Torri raised an eyebrow as Caspian prepared himself to listen.

"What if we go back to Caspian's castle? No wait, listen. (Torri had opened her mouth to argue, but shut it in annoyance as Edmund shot her a look) We can capture whoever it is who's helping from the inside. All we have to do is stand watch over Caspian."

Caspian refrained from protesting that he didn't need babysitters, but thought better of it.

"Who's in?"

Lucy stepped forward after a moment of thought, "I am."

Caspian held back the desire to roll his eyes as he stepped forward. "I'm in."

Edmund glanced toward Torri. "I don't have much of a choice do I?" she said good-naturedly but with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No you don't," Edmund told her, his most charming smile placed on his lips. Torri rolled her eyes and turned toward the direction of Caspian's castle. Edmund smirked a bit and followed. Caspian and Reepicheep brought up the rear, while Lucy remained in the middle. After walking for a couple of hours, seeing as they had no horses to ride, the group became slower and slower, but Edmund still followed closely behind Torri. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"Do you mind not breathing down my neck?"

"Sorry, just trying to make sure none of us get lost."

"Sure," Torri told him rolling her eyes once again.

"That's the truth!" Edmund retaliated, although his eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

"Right."

"It is!"

"Whatever you say!" she told him as the castle came into view.


	6. Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… That's not new is it?

Author's note: I'm back!! So I updated as soon as I could! :D

"Finally!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw the castle.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Edmund?" asked Caspian. He wasn't so sure he wanted to be the bait for this plan.

"I'm sure. You'll be fine!" Edmund said confidently.

"I swear he's turning into Peter," Lucy said under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Good."

Lucy and Torri looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Edmund could be so… so… not obnoxious, well yes, well no, UGH! Torri closed her eyes in frustration. Lucy glanced toward the older girl with a look of amusement on her face. She may only be eleven but she could tell Edmund's feelings for Torri were reciprocated. If only they would both stop playing hard to get.

As the group approached the castle, Caspian stopped. "I just thought of something; the people working with Tashland in the castle will know I have returned. For all we know, they could be waiting by the gate to capture me again."

"He's right," Torri said glancing from Edmund to Lucy to Reepicheep.

"Yes he is, dear ones." The voice spoke from behind them. Lucy's face broke into a grin as the gold lion stepped out from the luscious green forest.

"ASLAN!"

She buried her face in his golden mane and smiled as Aslan used one paw to hold her in a hug.

"Aslan," Edmund breathed as himself, Reepicheep, Caspian and Torri fell to their knees.

Aslan smiled at their formality. "Rise Kings and Princess of Narnia."

Edmund and Lucy stared at Torri. "Princess?" Edmund asked his eyes wide.

Torri stared toward the ground in embarrassment. "I was going to tell you! I really was…" her voice trailed off.

Edmund glanced away, anger welling up inside him.

Torri glanced at him, and looked away.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucy asked quietly, looking at Torri.

"Now is not the time, dear one," Aslan told Lucy gently. Lucy nodded and let Aslan continue. "Tashland is not alone in their quest for Narnia. They seem to have a new leader. Her name is Leahcahr."

Edmund looked up in horror. "That's… That's… Jadis' sister," he managed to choke out.

"Yes, Edmund, Leahcahr, the Fire Empress as she calls herself. She is leading Tashland in the attempt to gain Narnia as their own," Aslan spoke steadily.

Edmund stared toward the ground, anger at being lied to and horror of Jadis' sister flowed through his veins and constricted his chest.

"What are we going to do?" Edmund mentally slapped himself for the child-like question.

Aslan spoke in the same steady tone. "We shall take you to our camp, where you shall meet our army. I think you will recognize most of them."

As the group of now six made their way to the camp, with Lucy riding on Aslan's back, Edmund decided now was the time to talk to her.

"How could you lie to me?" he said in a whisper that was barely audible.

"I didn't lie to you," Torri gritted her teeth, "You never asked."

"I had a right to know."

"What right was that?"

"That I was your friend?" Edmund spoke a bit sarcastically.

"I just liked how you and Lucy treated me normally. Not all that princess stuff." She cringed at the thought.

"Yeah well we're royalty too. You could have just told us," Edmund said still annoyed.

"Okay I do admit I should have told you, but I didn't and now you know. Let's not make this a big deal."

"But it is a big deal."

"Only if you make it a big deal."

Edmund remained quiet for the rest of the walk, and Torri knew he was guilt tripping her. But she was not apologizing. Yet.

When the group arrived at camp, all the warriors fell to their knees before Aslan and gasped when they saw Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund. Aslan quickly told the story of what happened. Strangely enough, and not strangely at all, Aslan knew exactly what had happened to Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, Torri, and Reepicheep before he encountered them. Most of the warriors Edmund recognized, including Glenstorm, the centaur. Torri nodded at most of the warriors in recognition. They didn't treat her like a princess either. It was such a nice change.

Aslan showed Lucy and Torri their tent and they went inside to get squared away and relax.

Lucy was the first to speak. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm sorry Lucy," Torri said sincerely, for she truly meant it, "I should have told you. But I liked how you treated me. I know you won't treat me differently now, but if I had told you in the beginning, it might have had a different effect."

"You had to know we would eventually find out," Lucy told her sister-like friend gently.

"I know. But I pretended you wouldn't."

"Well, I forgive you. It's Edmund who's going to have a difficult time."

"Don't I know it," Torri said with a roll of her eyes. Both girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Don't worry about it. He'll come around," Lucy smiled.

Torri raised an eyebrow. "Was there a hidden meaning in that sentence?"

"You tell me," Lucy giggled again.

Torri laughed too and fell back on her bed with a sigh.

--

Aslan had led Caspian and Edmund to the sparring field. Just as Aslan had said, Edmund did recognize most of the warriors, and after being introduced to the newer ones, he felt as though a war was truly on it's way.

Caspian glanced toward Edmund. He wasn't one for alot of words, but Edmund did look a bit down.

"Is something wrong?"

Edmund glanced up toward Caspian, his eyes full of mixed emotions.

"Is it that obvious?"

Caspian took a seat next to Edmund and leaned against the tree. "Does it have to do with Torri being a princess?"

Edmund groaned and Caspian couldn't help but smile.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She's an interesting person. Well not a person so much..." Caspian's voice trailed off.

"What do you mean not a person?" Edmund raised his eyebrows.

"She's Elfian. Some Elfian's possess magical powers. I don't know if Torri has any. If she does she hasn't told any of us," he shrugged.

"She's Elfian?" Edmund asked in disbelief.

"The only main difference is that their native to Narnia, unlike humans. Well, native to Archenland from what I've heard."

Edmund stared at the bright blue sky, comprehending the new information he had just recieved.

"That's a twist," he managed to get out. Caspian laughed.

"You'll get over it. I was a bit shocked at first too," he admitted as he heaved himself off the ground and turned to walk away.

"Thanks, Caspian."

"Sure," Caspian's face broke into a grin as he jogged off.

--

"What do you thinks going on?"

"I don't know, Susan!" Peter told his sister for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Do you think their safe?"

"If I knew any of the answers to your questions last night, do you think I'll know them now?" Peter asked his sister gently in a teasing tone.

"Very funny." Susan rolled her eyes.

The two were silent for a moment. "Maybe..."

"What Susan?"

"Maybe we can get back?" Susan asked hopefully.

"You heard Aslan. We can never go back."

"I know," Susan sighed. She glanced toward a picture on the wall. The ferocious lion looked as though it were about to spring off the page. Lucy doesn't give herself enough credit, Susan thought has she looked away from her sister's life-like drawing.

--

Torri looked at the crystal clear water and sighed. Half of her really wanted Edmund to forgive her, but the other half _really _didn't want to apologize. She rolled her eyes at herself.

"Why am I so difficult?" she asked herself.

"I've been asking myself that question about you for awhile," Edmund said as he leaned against a tree.

Torri jumped a little and looked over her shoulder. Picking up a pebble from the ground, she threw it Edmund's way. He ducked just in time and laughed.

"What do you want?" Torri asked deafeatedly, knowing he wouldn't give up until he got his answer or whatever the heck he wanted.

Edmund's eyebrow's drew together. Half of him really wanted to be her friend again, well let's be honest, wanted to be _more_ than a friend, but the other half didn't want to give up without a fight.

"I uh... I..."

"That clears things up," Torri told him her eyes still trained on the water although the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"I want to forgive you but I'm too stubborn."

"And I want to apologize but I'm too stubborn."

"One of us has to give in," Edmund protested.

"It's not going to be me."

"Yes it is," Edmund told her taking a step forward so that he was right above her.

"No it's not," she told him standing up so they were face to face.

"Yes it is!" Edmund argued, feeling his heart accelerate at how close in proximity his face was to her's.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"I can keep this up all day."

"So can I."

"That's a lie," Torri told him, a half smile on her face.

"I always win."

"Not this time."

Edmund leaned in, closing the few inches of space in between their lips. The breath caugh in Torri's chest as she leaned forward into his lips. As soon as it had happened, the two pulled apart. For the first few seconds, neither spoke and their eyes seemed to be trained everywhere but on each other.

"I win," Torri said.

Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Admit it!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Are we really going to start this again?" Edmund asked a smile on his face.

"Maybe."

"Look I think..."

"I know."

"Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Yeah," Torri agreed softly.

"Maybe now isn't the best time for us, to ya know..."

"Be together, yeah..."

"Friends?" Edmund asked, worried that he might have ruined the friendship.

"Friends," Torri told him laughing at the situation. Edmund laughed too, but he secretly wished he _could _be with her.

Lucy giggled as she ran away from her brother and her friend. She had been watching the whole time... But if anyone asked... She hadn't seen anything. AS she ran away her laughter grew.

"Finally!" she muttered under her breath.


	7. Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... :( Sadly. I wished I owned Edmund... I won't put you through the reason. ;P

Author's note: I just wanted to update so BAD! Seeing as how I left Chapter 6.

Torri couldn't help it. After she and Edmund had parted from the river, she threw herself on to her bed head down. She lay there for an unbearable amount of time. She knew it. As soon as her lips had touched his. There was a connection. It was him. And she wanted it to be. But she knew, at this time, it couldn't. She put her head back down on her arms and sighed.

"Torri?" Lucy asked, concerned. From what she had seen happen, Torri should be estatic.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you love Edmund?"

"What?" Torri gasped taken a back as she sat up and looked into Lucy's eyes.

"Well, I kinda saw you..." her voice trailed off, now embarassed. She looked down.

Torri gasped again. "You _saw_ us?"

"Yeah," Lucy admitted looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Torri said helplessly. 'I HATE feeling like this' she thought to herself as she looked at Lucy, now concerned.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

"No I was apologizing for you having to see me kiss your brother."

Lucy laughed. "It's fine, I'm just sorry you had to kiss him!"

Torri laughed too and then fell onto her back with a sigh.

"What happend?" Lucy asked softly.

"We decided that now wasn't the right time for us to be together," Torri sighed.

"It'll all work out," Lucy said trying to brighten up the situation.

"If we live through it," Torri said softly.

--

Edmund swept his sheath over his shoulder and set it on his bed. He lay down beside it and sighed. Boy, how he wished he could turn back time and just have let him be with her. He wanted that. He wanted her. Even though he knew that it wasn't the right time, his feelings wanted him to ignore the time and place and just let it be. But he knew he couldn't. Narnia had to come first. He knew that in his heart and mind. Although there were other feelings residing there.

--

"C'mon let's go do something!" Lucy told her friend.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"That doesn't help," Torri smiled.

"Let's go explore!"

"Okay." Torri smiled. It was amazing how Lucy could be like the shining sun on the most overcast, gloomy day. Lucy grabbed Torri's hand and dragged her out to the forest.

"It might be safer if we're on horses," Torri suggested looking at the setting sun.

"Okay," Lucy agreed.

The two girls ran to the edge of the camp to find their horses. The bridles easily slipped on.

"Bareback?" Lucy grinned.

"Of course," Torri smiled back.

Lucy gracefully hopped on to her silky, chocolate bay horse, checking her position. She looked over to her right. Torri sat a top a fiery, red chesnut horse.

"Ready?" Lucy asked.

Torri grinned in answer and the two gracefully steered their horses towards the river. The two galloped through the icy, crystal-like water, splashing it on to themselves and each other. Laughing, the two girls, turned toward the sparring grounds, now emptied of warriors. Lucy's red hair flowed out behind her as she steered her horse in between trees and over logs. Torri laughed as Lucy pulled in front of her.

"Come on, Slow poke!"

"Hey!" Torri called back although she couldn't help but grin. She turned her head to the side, then shook it to clear it. She thought she just saw... Never mind... he'd be training she told herself. Looking towards the side again, nothing. Of course. It's just the after-effect. She trained her eyes on Lucy and something black flashed alongside her. She turned to her right to find nothing but air. Just air.

--

"Luce? Time for dinner. Lucy?" Edmund asked as he stood outside Torri and Lucy's tent. "LUCE?"

The next name he called he really didn't want to. He didn't want to have to see her face, to see the girl he truly wished was his. "Torri?" No answer. Weird. He peeked in. No one. His heart plummeted. Lucy's gone. He raced off towards his horse, Philip, and leapt on.

"Do you mind?" Philip asked, annoyed.

"My sister's gone," Edmund explained as he nudged Philip's sides to get him moving.

"I see. Well, let's be off!" Philip told Edmund as he kicked up his legs and galloped through the forest. Flashes of luscious green and dark brown passed him at sonic speed. His eyes caught a flash of blonde. He turned his head to see Torri beside him. Torri glanced his way and either didn't see him, or was ignoring him. Great, he thought to himself.

--

Torri turned to her side again. It was Edmund. Oh boy, she thought to herself. She nudged Leo's sides as the two finally caught pace with Lucy and Rev. She turned her head to see Edmund and Philip quickly gaining on them.

"Should we out run your brother?"

"The question is, _can _we outrun my brother," Lucy said, but Rev reared and the two girls took off.

--

Edmund rolled his eyes as he saw the two girls pick up speed. They think they can out run me! he thought to himself. Edmund kicked Philip, trying to get him to pick up speed.

"Hey! I'm not made out of steel you know!" Philip told Edmund indignantly.

"Sorry," Edmund apologized sheepishly.

--

Torri and Lucy slowed, both breathing hard. The two girls high fived happily. Edmund galloped up, glaring at them with venom.

"Lucy!" Lucy took one look at her brother's face and cringed. Here it comes she thought to herself. "Where were you?"

"Exploring with Torri," she explained softly.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Edmund softened a bit seeing the look on his sister's face.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy apologized, feeling bad for making her brother worry.

"It's ok," he told her gently reaching over to give her a hug. The two embraced and Torri smiled. Brother-sister love.

"I forgive you too," Edmund told Torri.

Torri scoffed. "I never apologized.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Well you _should_."

"Why?"

"B-because."

Torri raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Because I was worried about you too."

"You didn't need to be. I can handle myself," Torri told him frustratedly.

"Your my friend. You can't tell me not to worry about you."

"I can try."

Edmund's face broke into a grin at Torri's seriousness. Lucy giggled and their laughter was infectious.

"Fine, fine," Torri said, laughing, "I'll let it go this once."

--

Back at camp...

Lucy leaned into her brother, her eyes glazed, reflecting the orange and blue lights of the fire. Edmund put his arm around her, giving her a hug. Torri sat on his other side her eyes trained on the fire. Edmund snuck a glance at her. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"There's room in here for one more," Edmund told her opening his other arm.

Torri rolled her eyes, but leaned in. Edmund shivered at her touch.

"Cold?" Torri asked teasingly.

"Ha ha," Edmund replied, smiling.

Aslan stepped forward. Edmund turned his head toward the majestic lion, as did Torri and the rest of the warriors seated around the bonfire.

"Leahcahr is approaching with her forces from Tashland. She will arrive tomorrow, morning at the earliest, evening at the latest. We must be prepared. Glenstorm?"

The centaur stepped forward, his eyes rolling over his troops and coming to rest on the King and Queen of Narnia.

"We must intercept the enemy before they come close to this camp. King Edmund, I am relying on you to take the dwarves and gryphons into battle," Glenstorm told him. Edmund nodded. "Princess," (Torri cringed at the use of her title) "I am expecting you to take the cavalry and the centaurs into battle. Queen Lucy, (Lucy smiled) You will stay with the archers." He looked across the array of creatures and humans coming together to protect their homeland. "The rest of you, will come with me. Let us win this battle for Narnia!"

Everyone raised one fist in the air and yelled. It was time. And the war began tomorrow.


	8. Nerve and Nerves

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, what a surprise.

Author's note: I don't know! Ideas are just flowing from me!

Edmund awoke with a knot in his stomach. The knot twisted and constricted with a mixture of fear and anxiety. He looked towards the tent flap, realizing it was dawn. He shook himself awake, and began to put on his silver armor. Piece by piece, it felt like it was made of lead in his hands and it felt even heavier when it was attached to his body. His hand armor took him forever to put on, because his hands were shaking. It was the first war without Peter. He had always relied on his brother for support. His brother had been the one who was always there for him, when he was standing facing the white witch, Peter was the one next to him. When he was standing facing the Telmarines, Peter was the one standing next to him. But not this time.

"Edmund?"

Edmund turned to see Caspian leaning his head into the tent.

"Ready?" Caspian asked.

"Sure," Edmund said nervously, swallowing the lump in his throat. Caspian stepped out with a nod and a reassuring smile. Edmund stared after him, anxiously.

--

Torri awoke to the sound of armor clanging and horses whinnying. She stretched and looked towards Lucy's bed. The red headed princess was no where to be found. She must be up already, Torri thought to herself as she pulled on her red dress and her leather bodice over it. Strangely enough, she wasn't nervous. Deep down, she knew she was, but the whole situation felt so surreal, so... fantasy-like. It felt like it was just another day, but in the back of her mind she knew otherwise. Lucy stepped into the tent.

"Hi," Lucy said nervously.

"You okay?" Torri asked eyeing the young queen.

"Just a little nervous."

"Me too, Torri admitted, swallowing, her throat extremely dry.

"I'll see you outside," Lucy told her friend, anxiously.

"Mhm," Torri responded still trying to lace up her leather bodice. Eventually giving up, she figured she could save the bodice for last. pulling on her leather boots along with her metallic, chain like sleeves and leather hand guards.

--

"Susan, I have this feeling," Peter began unsure of where to start but he was so anxious he just came out with it, "I feel like something's wrong. Like there's danger."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked concerned.

Peter flopped down on the bed, his hands running through his wavy blonde hair. "I don't know."

He really didn't want to worry Susan. Knowing her, she'd over react.

"I-I'm worried... About Ed and Lucy..."

"Why?"

"I feel like their in danger... o-or something," Peter admitted.

Susan took a seat on the bed next to him. "I'm worried to. But what can we do?"

"Unfortunately nothing," Peter said grimly, staring towards Lucy's drawing of Aslan. How life like he thought to himself.

--

"Torri?" Edmund called.

"Uh huh?" she asked, flustered. She still couldn't get the damn bodice on.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh huh!" she told him still trying to reach her arms around her own back to lace the corset through all the holes and then tie it.

As soon as he walked in his face broke into a grin at her struggling. She glared at him darkly.

"Do you want some help?" Edmund asked barely suppressing his laughter.

"Sure," Torri said sarcastically.

Edmund grinned and stepped behind her. His fingers worked quickly, weaving the ribbon in and out of the holes. He tied them tightly and her breath caught in her chest. His hands ran down her lower back and made their way to her hips.

"Need help with anything else?" he asked.

"Very funny," she told him, stepping forward and breaking his grasp. He grinned after her, looking her up and down.

"You coming?" Torri turned to ask, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing!" Edmund quickly looked down, his cheeks flushing a bit. He couldn't believe he actually had the nerve to do that...

Torri let herself smile secretly before stepping out of the tent and blinking in the bright sunlight. Edmund stepped out behind her and looked toward the thousands of warriors lined up and prepared for better.

"Shall we?" Edmund asked her gesturing to their horses.

"We shall," Torri said as she and Edmund leapt on to their horses and rode towards Aslan.

--

Aslan looked towards the two young royals and nodded.

"We are prepared, but do not underestimate Leahcahr's intelligence nor her strategy," he spoke loudly and clearly, his low voice booming over the mountains and through the trees, as though he was warning in addition to all of Narnia, Leahcahr as well.

Seeing that Aslan was finished, Glenstorm stepped forward. "Cavalry. Follow Princess Torri." For once Torri didn't flinch at her title, but kept a poker face. "Dwarves, Gryphons. Be prepared to follow King Edmund into the skies."

Edmund nodded as he dismounted his horse and stood next to a silvery black-feathered gryphon. The gryphon nudged him and Edmund put his hand on the gryphon's beak in order to calm it.

"Archers, (This included some of the dwarves, and Telmarines), follow Queen Lucy. (he turned to look into Lucy's eyes) You will make your sister proud."

Lucy smiled shyly as Glenstorm spoke directly to her.

"Fawns, Centaurs, Dryads, creatures of Narnia. Follow me into battle."

The troops cheered and Torri caught Lucy's eye. Lucy breathed in and out nervously. Torri gave her an encouraging smile and Lucy nodded. Torri nudged Leo and he snorted haughtily, but stepped forward regally.

"Your arrogant enough for both of us," Torri muttered to her horse as they rode of toward the battlefield.

--

Edmund hopped on the back of Bristol, the gryphon and nodded to the other gryphons, who carried dwarves. The gryphons took of simeltaneously and Bristol's large wings swept over the clouds effortlessly, leading them back into a dive so they were flying above the cavalry, which included Lucy and Torri, who were leading.

--

Lucy sat on Aslan's back, gripping his mane so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"Dear one, I promise you. No harm will be fall you," Aslan told her calmly.

Lucy trembled. "I'm not worried about me. What about you? and Edmund? and Torri?"

"Please, do not worry for me," Aslan told her gently. "As for Edmund and Torri, they are skilled fighters. They will be safe."

Lucy nodded and clasped her flask in one hand tightly, next to her dagger, keeping the other intertwined in Aslan's mane.

--

When the thousands of Narnian troops scaled to the top of the grassy hill, Lucy gasped. Leahcahr's army was much larger than she had expected. Humans didn't just dot her army, there were many dark creatures; werewolves, hags, ghouls, spectres, phantoms, efreets (fire genies), ogres, among others. Edmund's face hardened at the sight of Leahcahr, her brilliant blood red dress flowing out from her chariot, driven by two russet colored werewolves. Torri gritted her teeth and glared toward the Fire Empress.

Edmund steered Bristol toward the ground. He landed beside Aslan and Edmund looked toward his sister.

"We're counting on you Ed," she told him, nodding towards him.

"No pressure," Torri told him lightly.

"Thanks," Edmund said tightly, shooting her a side-long glance. He pulled his sword from it's sheath and tightened his legs around Bristol's sleek body. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Peter... _Edmund grimaced and was reminded of the times... when Peter was there for him and vice versa. When he had turned traitor, when he had faced the White Witch, when there was that fight at the train station, when the White Witch had tempted Peter... Everything. And now it was him. Just him. He stared out to the battle field. _For High King Peter..._

Lucy's hands tightened involuntarily in Aslan's mane as she looked on to what would become the battlefield. A flat plain, with bright green grass, dotted with large rock formations. _Just like the battle against Jadis... _she thought.

Torri glanced toward the youthful king and queen. They were so brave... She couldn't even imagine being Lucy's age and fighting in the war. It was nerve-wracking enough to be seventeen and fighting. She nudged Leo forward and looked toward her right. Aslan, in all his golden glory, gave off an aura that made him seem almost human. She looked to her left. Edmund sitting atop the beautifully majestic gryphon. Edmund looked perfect in his silver armor. Bristol turned to nuzzle Edmund's hand with his beak. Edmund pet the gryphon gently on it's side before staring, absent-mindedly towards the sky. She looked toward her far left to see Glenstorm in his steel plated armor, holding tightly to his bronze handled sword.

She took a deep breath and held the reins tightly in one hand and her sword in the other. She shivered nervously and stared out towards the battlefield. In unison, both armies halted. All was silent.

"For High King Peter!" Edmund shouted thrusting his sword high in the air, Bristol stirred impatiently, his feet digging into the ground.

"For Queen Susan!" Lucy yelled her dagger held tightly in her hand, shining in the sunlight.

"For Narnia!" Caspian cried as he held his sword high in the air. Aslan roared. And it started.


	9. Kiss of Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Why can't I just have Edmund?

Author's note: I hope you're enjoying the story! :D Sorry i didn't update in a little while. I hope you like this!

Chaos broke out across the field. The russet wolves charged forward with a shriek of anger and excitement and Leahcahr's eyes narrowed toward Caspian. Her soldiers, many of whom were frightening creatures that neither Edmund, Lucy or Torri had ever seen before, charged with such fury, the ground shook.

The gryphons flew into the air, screeching as Edmund led them into battle. They easily dodged the many fire arrows shot at them, along with large boulders, with momentum similar to 500 hundred horse power. Edmund yelled directions to the dwarves riding along side him.

Lucy leapt off Aslan, knowing he would be in the center of the battle. Lucy pulled out her dagger. _If only we didn't have to fight! This is wrong. I know we're fighting for Narnia but…_

Torri's breath stopped. There was no other excuse, no where to hide. It was all her. By herself. Her head reeled as she realized the truth.

She glanced toward her right to see Lucy running off into the woods. _What in the world? _she thought to herself. She was pulled back to the harsh reality as a blade of silver fell sharply on to her leg, making it pulse bright red liquid. Torri realized as she felt a burning pain that it was her blood. Swinging her sword up she slashed the goblin across it's throat and leapt off Leo, grimacing in pain at the impact on her leg.

--

Bristol swept down low and Edmund knocked a hag to the ground and stabbed the chest of an ogre. Edmund was showered in a spray of crimson droplets as the ogre fell to the ground, crushing a werewolf. Bristol flew back into the sky and at Edmund's command dove forward, slashing ogres and hags with his talons, while Edmund stabbed a human soldier. _Why would humans be fighting against Narnia? Do they know what Leahcahr's capable of?_

_--_

Aslan stood, watching the battle from a top a granite rock. His eyes followed Lucy as she ran up towards him.

"What is it dear one?" Aslan asked although somehow, Lucy felt he already knew her answer.

"I-I don't want to fight," she stammered, cringing slightly as heard a cry of pain from below. "I'm not scared," she told the great lion quickly.

"I understand dear one. This is not in your nature. Go, Queen Lucy, back to the camp. We would be honored if you would serve as our nurse."

Lucy nodded, knowing a nurse would be needed.

--

Edmund continued his fight as Glenstorm rode up beside him. As he took down three werewolves and fought with a knight he spoke. "King Edmund! We are losing troops much to quickly!"

"Then fall back!" Edmund yelled toward him as he ducked under an efreet's flame and slashed the magical genie with it's sword, making it fall toward the ground. When the golden lamp fell to the ground it shattered into a million golden fragments.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Your Highness!" Glenstorm grunted as he fought the same knight, eventually flipping him over and stabbing the knight's heart.

"What?" Edmund nearly screamed, the panic evident in his voice.

"They have us surrounded, Leahcahr drove her army around the bend, cutting off all escape."

"WHAT?" This time, Edmund did scream. He was going to die. He knew it. Death. It was coming for him. _What about Peter? What about Susan? And mum? And Lu-Lucy! Lucy would die too! How could I have let this happen? It's all my fault!_

"It has been a great honor serving you King Edmund," Glenstorm told him, a slightly sad note in his voice as he rode deeper into the death trap or battle.

--

Lucy sat nervously. She had been waiting for nearly six hours. Then she got up and paced. Then she sat again. And paced some more. _Where were they? I can't wait much longer!_

Lucy eyed her silver dagger, the shadow of a thought passing across her face. She set her face grimly and took hold of the golden handle. She knew what she had to do.

--

Torri ran through the battlefield, slashing werewolves and hags who tried to curse her. She had to find Edmund. It was all over. They were surrounded. And there was nothing they could do. But they weren't going to give up. They would fight until they breathed their last breath. Edmund had to know that they were going to die. She had to tell him. As soon as she found him, his eyes widened.

"What are you doing? Get back!" Edmund yelled towards her.

"I don't think so! We're in this together!" Torri yelled back and began to sword fight with a knight about a foot taller than her.

Edmund couldn't hold back the urge to roll his eyes at her recklessness during the worst time to be reckless.

The two ended up pressed together back to back.

"Deja Vu," Edmund muttered under his breath as he locked arms with her and as a werewolf prepared to pounce on her, flipped her over his back.

"It actually worked," Torri said, the breath knocked out of her as she continued the battle. Edmund fought with all his heart, knowing the time of it stopping was coming soon.

--

Lucy ran toward the battle field. Her eyes took in every sight, but her brain couldn't seem to register what she was seeing. The battle raged even more violently than before, but charred bodies covered the battlefield. It was more gruesome than the bodies turned to stone during the battle against the White Witch. She ran towards the battle, and pulled her dagger out. Her hand shook, and she looked up to see Aslan's roaring. As he did, he dove into the battle, ripping at his enemies with the force of a hurricane. Lucy's lower lip trempled as she looked at the majestic lion. Maybe for the last time.

--

For a moment, neither Edmund or Torri moved. The several dozens of soldiers and creatures that had come at the two had been all killed. It was a frightening sight indeed. And even though fifty of the troops were gone, there were thousands waiting to kill them. Torri looked towards Edmund, knowing they should go help the rest of the troops. Edmund saw the sadness in her eyes and recalled what Glenstorm had said. It finally made an impact on him now. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them Torri was still gazing at him, but confidentally. Like she knew this was what they had to do. He knew it to. They had to finish this. Even if it was going to finish them first. They had to try.

Before he could stop himself, he ran forward, eveloped Torri in his arms, and kissed her, urgently. She kissed him back, relishing any moment she got with him. The two could have stayed like that forever. But they knew Narnia was more important than any relationship. When they finally broke apart, Torri whispered under her breath, "He couldn't have kissed me like that when we actually had time to make out?"

Edmund gazed at her, dazed at what he had done.

"Wake up! We have to go battle!" Torri nearly yelled at him as she turned to walk into the fierce battle.

"The way you kissed me back..." Edmund began.

"Kiss of death," Torri whispered and then she turned and ran into the battle.

Edmund shook his head nearly ran Aslan, to beg him to let them give up. He knew that was childish and wrong. Narnia didn't give up or cave in. They would stand strong. Forever. Or until Leahcahr's army destroyed them.

Edmund sprinted into the war without hesitation. _I'm sorry dad. I couldn't make you proud. I couldn't win. I'm sorry. And you too Peter. I'm sorry. I tried. And I failed you and dad. I'm sorry._

--

Lucy's eyes decieved her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. By one of Aslan's huge, godly pawprints, was Susan's horn. Lucy picked it up, tracing with her finger the delicate carvings.

And then she heard it. Glenstorm yelling to the Narnian troops. He was saying this would be the last battle. Her face turned white. Lucy looked down at the horn and a shiver went down her spine. Taking a deep breath, she blew as hard as she could into the horn. T

--

"Peter! I feel it! Lucy and Edmund are dying!" Susan nearly rolled Peter out of his bed army style.

"WHAT? How do you know?" he asked frantically.

"I don't know!" Susan told him, tears streaming down her face,"how could Aslan let them die?"

Peter didn't know what to say. He was helpless. He looked toward the drawing of Aslan. No, he glared toward it with hatred and venom. How could Aslan let his little brother and sister die?

Then, a magnificent, terrifying roar filled the room. The house shook. An insanely strong, tornado like wind flew through the room. Susan looked around the room, her eyes dry as she took Peter's hand, squeezing it tightly. She closed her eyes.

--

Time seemed to stop for Lucy. She froze. The call from the horn was so loud, and so pure, that she was shocked no one else seemed to have heard it. Except for one she couldn't see. Aslan looked proudly upon Lucy. Aslan had said _he _wouldn't bring Susan and Peter back. He never said anyone else couldn't. And Lucy did it.

--

Edmund cringed as two knights pinned him against a tree. As one knight knocked his sword from his hand, the other prepared to stab him. _I'm sorry, dad._

Torri fought with every particle in her body to escape the two hags that had her on the ground, ready to slash open her throat with their talons. Leahcahr rode up to watch Edmund struggle along with Torri.

"Wait!" Her voice was colder than Jadis's. It was pure ice. And it was purely evil. No mercy, no pity. Malice, hatred, and cruelty rung in her icy voice.

"How you would like, King Edmund, to watch your little girlfriend die?" Leahcahr spat tauntingly.

Edmund dared breath. Her voice, it sounded so much like the one who had helped him betray his family. He shook his head.

"Oh well, isn't that too bad?" Leahcahr taunted as she ordered the hags to step away, replaced by one of her russet wolves. It held Torri down without effort.

"What is this thing? An extreme version of underdog?" Torri asked herself.

"Even in the face of death? A sense of humor? Well, that's the last thing your little boyfriend will have when he watches you die. A slow, torturous death," Leahcahr told Torri menacingly.

"I'm not afraid of you. The only one I fear in Narnia is Aslan. He is and always will be the creator and overseer here. I don't answer to anyone but him. He is the true ruler of Narnia, even if you 'conquer' us," Torri spat back at Leahcahr. Leahcahr's eyes widened at her ignorance. Torri breathed in shakily as the wolf's long steel-like claws dug into her arms. As much as he wanted to, Edmund couldn't tear his eyes away. Leahcahr raised her wand, preparing to cause the burning pain that had killed so many Narnian troops.

As Leahcahr opened her mouth to begin the spell, an arrow found it's mark in her left shoulder. She cried out in pain, surprise, and fury staring towards where the arrow came from. Her open mouth became a line of tight fury.

Edmund's mouth dropped and his eyes welled up.

Torri gave the archer who had saved her a thankful smile and nodded slightly to her. The beautiful brunette smiled back.

Edmund smiled. Next to Susan stood his brother. _His _brother. Peter. A true knight in shining armor. In between them stood Lucy holding her dagger and staring angrily into the eyes of Leahcahr's remaining troops. Aslan smiled up at the High King and Queen. Peter found Aslan's eyes and nodded graciously. His gaze settled on Leahcahr and darkened. Behind Peter and Susan stood a huge group of wild creatures that Edmund had never laid eyes on before; Metallic dragons, three times as large as ogres, with brooding golden eyes, unicorns that whinnyed bravely as they reared, a flock of rainbow colored pheonix's dotted the skies above the newly returned King and Queen. Packs of wild jackals stood along side the many leopards and cheetahs that joined the variety of creatures that Peter and Susan had pulled together; Fauns that looked as though they had just recovered from being held in prison cells stood with a group of minotaurs, while silvery grey rhinos pawed the ground, sending dust flying into the air. Next to them, were beautifully pale human like creatures, with crimson eyes and fanged canine teeth. Male and female of these creatures stood, their teeth gleaming. Vampires. Next to the vampires, stood humans-or so Edmund thought. These people were beautiful in a different way. Petite and muscular, similar to Torri, wearing similar battle armor as her, all with an array of different weapons. Some carried no weapons, but those who did not carry weapons seemed to give off an electrical static. It sent shivers down Edmund's spine. Torri smiled at the creatures who looked so familiar to her. Elfians. Peter once more looked at Aslan at the same time Susan did. And although neither of the two had had any explaination of being brought back, they seemed to know why. It was time.

"FOR NARNIA!" Peter screamed.


	10. No

Disclaimer: I really really wish I could own Edmund. Like you don't even know how much i wish. But I don't, and I don't own anything else to don't bring it up. It's a sore subject. ;)

Author's note: This next chapter is dedicated to all of my readers and reviewers! I hope you're enjoying the story! Oh yeah especially RoXxIdEvIl! :D

Tremors shook the ground as Peter's army charged forward. Leahcahr's army snarled and sneered as they charged with more fury than before if that was possible. Edmund looked toward the oncoming army and smirked a smirk of pure confidence as he looked toward Torri who's eyes were narrowed toward the army whose oncoming warriors looked nothing but merciful. Lucy stood next to her sister, who looked down at her. Lucy looked so much older, so much wiser, yet she still retained that child-like innocence. It was truly amazing to Susan how her sister had been an adult and had fought in battles, and she was still pure and innocent. Lucy was Lucy. And yet, even as an eleven year old, she proved to be a courageous fighter. Susan couldn't even fathom how hard this must have been for Lucy and Edmund. And she couldn't have been prouder.

Peter leapt forward as he heard his thunderous troops charge into battle alongside him. He immediately began fighting a knight who was at least twice his size. He looked toward his right to Glenstorm taking down an ogre. To his left he saw Susan's arrows taking down enemy after enemy. He slashed the knight across the stomach and ran towards where his brother and a blonde girl were fighting. _Edmund... I may never say this, but I'm proud of you..._

Lucy stood proudly next to her sister, beaming as she removed her flask from its sheath and dagger from its place on her hip. She would fight, alongside her siblings.

Edmund felt the ground shake, but it was comforting, in a weird way. Knowing that their troop size had just tripled, and they had less of a chance of dying now. He snarled as a werewolf leapt toward him. He quickly struck it through the chest and made his way deeper into battle.

Torri's eyes focused on the enemies surrounding her. Her sword gleamed as she blocked and guarded. As she thrust her sword through a human's gut, a vampire quickly flew from the trees to finish the job. Torri turned her eyes away from the gruesome sight of a vampire feeding and watched as many arrows flew threw the air, taking out numbers of Leahcahr's army.

Peter ran. As fast as he could. He could see Edmund's sword flying in swift movements, defending and slicing. He finally arrived so he was next to his brother.

"ED!"

"PETE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?"

"LONG STORY!"

Edmund shrugged. There really wasn't time to hear about it right now, in the middle of a battle.

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER!"

"I'M COUNTING ON THAT!" Edmund yelled back as he decapitated a goblin.

The fighting continued and Edmund and Peter watched as Lucy and Torri stood side by side, crushing two humans in a sword fighting battle.

"WHAT THE F-" Edmund began to ask Lucy scoldingly.

"YOU CAN CURSE AT HER LATER," Torri cut him off.

"You know," Peter grunted, "she's right."

Edmund rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh of annoyance.

--

Hours later the battle raged. Piles of burning, charred bodies covered the battle field, courtesy of Leahcahr's wand. It only took Edmund one second to realize... They were _winning_. They were going to live! He looked toward Peter. From the way they embraced and jumped around together, you would have thought they were both five year olds. Peter smiled as he hugged his brother.

"You know, Ed. I never really got to say this to you, and I didn't want to say it as my dying words, but I really am proud of you," Peter told his brother, his voice thick with emotion.

Edmund's eyes widened. It was the last thing he had ever expected to hear from his older brother, yet the thing he had wanted to hear the most.

"Even though sometimes you're an idiot, and stupid, and an a-"

"Okay, okay I get it! But Pete, you don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I do," Peter told his brother laying one hand on his shoulder.

"Brotherly love," a cold voice stated menacingly.

The brothers turned to stare towards Leahchar.

"You remember me I trust?" she asked coldly.

"Like I could forget that face?" Edmund countered but drew his sword, preparing himself.

"Which part's her face?" Peter asked also drawing his sword.

"You won't be laughing after this," Leahcahr gestured to her wand, smiling evilly.

"I'm- We're not scared of anything you can do to us," Peter said, boldly.

"Who said I was going to do anything to you? What's that little red-head's name... Lucy?" she asked pretending to forget the young queen's name for a moment.

"NO!" both boys shouted in unison, horrified as Leahcahr revealed, chained up behind her, a trembling Lucy.

"LUCE!" Peter screamed.

"Pete, Ed. It's alright. I know what I'm doing," she told them, her eyes alive with a spitting fire.

"No! You don't Lu! Please, don't do this!" Edmund begged.

"Aslan promised me," Lucy told him in a quiet voice.

Edmund and Peter's eyes went from horrified to worried to full of sadness.

"But Lucy..." Peter's voice trailed off.

"Aslan promised," she repeated firmly.

"Aslan?" Leahcahr scoffed at the whole conversation. "ASLAN? You think Aslan can stop me? HA! He may have been able to stop my sister, but she was nothing compared to me!"

A shiver went down Edmund's spine. He couldn't lose Lucy.

"Take that!" a combo of three voices yelled as Susan, brandishing a now empty bow do to the fact she had just shot an arrow at Leahcahr, which found it's mark in her shoulder, Torri, leaping from the trees, smiling grimly as she thrust her sword through the small of Leahcahr's back, and Caspian who slashed the evil witch across the stomach.

The evil woman let out a cry of pain but remained standing. The three attackers froze. How had that not killed her?

"As long as I have Lucy, here living, well... I can't die," Leahcahr smiled cruelly.

"WHAT?" Peter roared. Edmund froze in place. Torri closed her eyes and grimaced. Susan's mouth dropped. Caspian looked as though he might fall to the ground.

"You see, with the help from ancient magic, I have cast a little spell upon your sister... The only way to kill me, is to kill her."

"No," Torri said quietly, fresh tears held hostage in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Leahcahr asked, shocked someone would dare disrespect her.

"No. She's innocent. She's done nothing. You can't bind that spell upon someone unless they're guilty of some crime," Torri said.

"Ah, you see that's where you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong."

"No, Torri's right," Susan said looking towards the blonde and then at Lucy who snuck her a wink, that plainly said 'I've-had-no-spell-cast-upon-me-carry-on-with-whatever-your-plan-is.'

"Well, you'll have to prove it, Susie," Leahcahr spat.

"No. One. Calls. Me. Susie," Susan told her, her jaw set.


	11. The One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything usual! :D

The group of five stood bravely facing the beautifully horrifying witch who held their sixth member hostage.

Susan glared daggers at Leahcahr as the others stood in defensive positions.

"I really hate to tell you this… But… the longer you wait… the more life is drained from your little friend here." Leahcahr gestured to Lucy.

"What!?" Peter asked, glaring at Leahcahr.

"Well you see, I'm getting her life force, so either you kill her and kill me now, or you watch her die slowly and me become stronger," she smiled evilly knowing the group of noble royalty would never sacrifice one of their own family members.

"There has to be some other way," Susan told Caspian, turning her head slightly. Caspian glanced toward her, feeling helpless.

"As it is writ in the ancient magic," Leahcahr continued to explain, "Any one bound under the spell, cannot be freed. I hope you decide soon. I can feel the power and life pulsing through me!"

"She doesn't interpret the ancient magic as Aslan does," Torri spoke quietly to Peter and Susan.

"Kinda like the white witch interpreted it incorrectly?" Edmund asked, his face hardened with determination.

"Exactly. We need to find a loophole," Torri told the group.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Susan agreed.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we have that kind of time," Edmund stated fiercely, never removing his eyes from Lucy's.

"I know. We need Aslan," Torri told him. Lucy heaved a deep breath and shakily let it out. She was losing energy. Fast.

"Lucy, please! Hold on!" Susan begged her sister as Leahcahr watched the scene with pleasure.

"Do what you want, 'kings and queens' but you will never save Lucy the Valiant in time," Leahcahr spat at the group.

"We may not save her," Peter began and Lucy whimpered and Peter winced. "But Aslan just might."

"How right you are, young king," the golden lion stepped forward, nodding toward Peter and confronting Leahcahr.

"You may have killed my sister, but you will never kill me!" Leahcahr exclaimed, she and Aslan now circling each other menacingly.

"You interpret the magic-" Aslan began.

"I interpret the magic perfectly!" Leahcahr spat at the great lion.

"Yes you indeed do. But as creator of Narnia, I can bend the rules," Aslan told her calmly.

"HA! Even you cannot bend the rules of the ancient magic!"

"But you see, I am the creator, the overseer of Narnia. I command it and it's magic," Aslan spoke so clearly and loudly, all the fighting ceased. All the warriors and soldiers, fighting for evil or good, turned to stare at the majestic lion and the evil witch. A bold wind picked up, swirling around and becoming stronger as Aslan spoke.

"And I command, you, to free Queen Lucy the Valiant!!"

And with that, Aslan roared. His most mighty and thunderous roar. It shook all of Narnia, the mountains shivered and the trees cringed. A visible wave of golden light swept from the great lion, sweeping over the battle field, causing all of Leahcahr's army to vanish into a golden dust.

Leahcahr herself, was pulled into the air by the good pulsing from Aslan. Red and black light in the form of lightning came from the center of her chest, covering her. She screamed. It was her life force. Then, at the end of all the black and red lightning shaped evil, a pure, shining golden orb came. As soon as it was pulled from Leahcahr's heart, it flew into Lucy's chest. Leahcahr's body fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. Nothing more than a corpse.

Lucy's breath caught and then she breathed in, relieved. Susan screamed with joy. She ran to her sister and hugged her with all her might. Edmund yelled, making a ruckus, but not caring in the least, his sister was safe. Even Peter let out a yelp of relief. The family of four shared a hug as Caspian and Torri looked on, smiling.

Lucy ran to Aslan. "Thankyou Aslan."

"Yes thank you!" chorused from the rest of the Pevensies.

"Young royalty, you have much to learn. I am always here for you. I am what Narnia came from. Narnia will always be your second home," Aslan smiled and turned, "I must go round up our troops. I think they will be pleased of the outcome."

Susan turned away from her sister, wiping tear tracks away from her eyes. Caspian walked slowly up to her. "It's supposed to be a happy time."

"I'm crying because I'm happy!" Susan exclaimed hugging Caspian tightly. He held her close, never wanting to let her go. It was too good to be true. He wanted to hold her here forever. And ever.

Edmund gave his sister a congratulatory grin and turned to Torri, who stood with her hands on her sword.

"Oh freaking set the sword down!" Edmund nearly yelled at her as he ran to her and picked her up, swinging her around so her blonde hair flew out in strands behind her. He pulled her close, kissing her passionately, not caring at the moment that his brother was watching, but knowing he would regret it later.

Torri smiled as they kissed. The battle was over. It was _over. _

She breathed a sigh of relief as the two broke apart, but stayed in a close embrace. Edmund's chocolate brown eyes found Torri's navy ones and their eyes danced with light and Edmund smirked as his lips found her's.

And Edmund knew, she was the one.


	12. 3 AM

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Right Peter?

Peter: Right. What did I just agree to?

Me: Oh forget it.

Author's Note: This story is coming to an end soon! In like 2 or 3 more chapters! YIKES!! Hope you guys like this chapter!

Edmund groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He opened his eyes. The darkness of Caspian's castle seemed to close in and push against him at night. It was like a hot humid day in England. _England... _

"Ugh." He rolled over again at the thought of England. They'd be going back soon. He closed his eyes and them opened them again.

There was no way he was getting sleep tonight. He rolled out of bed and then cursed. He was going to wake up the whole castle. He grabbed his old flashlight and it brought back a flood of memories from the night they had ambushed Miraz's castle. They very castle he stood in. He clicked it on and looked down at his attire. Black loose, sweats and a whit button shirt. Whatever, no one was going to see him anyway. He smoothed his shirt down and headed out into the hall way. It was pouring rain. The calm after the storm was coming. _Funny... There's never a calm before the storm..._

He walked down the hall and stopped when he passed a door that was open... And the room empty...

--

Torri shivered. She stood on the firmly set grey stone of the castle tower. Yeah it was pouring and she was a bit wet, but she didn't care. She liked the rain. It was refreshing. The battle had ended today. And Leahcahr was dead. She sighed. That meant that he was leaving...

A chill went down her spine as the rain drops pelted her freezing body. Her black, night dress stuck to her. She pulled on wet dress, trying to unstick it from her. Even the shorts underneath her dress were soaked. She sat down. She didn't feel like returning to the inside of the castle.

--

Edmund peeked inside the empty room. It was Torri's. His eyebrows drew together. It had to be atleast 3am in the morning. Where could she be?

He walked towards the tower. He needed to feel the rain. It made him feel fresh and renewed. As the tower came into view, he spotted his dream girl. Her muscular figure accented by her black night dress. Her wet hair made the gold streaks in it look like liquid gold. His milk chocolate brown eyes danced as he walked towards her.

"Hey," he spoke softly but still made her jump.

"Don't freak me out like that," Torri complained but Edmund smiled anyway. He took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?

"I could ask you the exact same thing," Torri replied.

"You could. But you didn't," Edmund shot back.

Torri raised an eyebrow but nudged him with her shoulder. He shoved her back.

"I can't believe it's over."

"Me either," Edmund said sighing. They were both silent.

"We shouldn't... I mean if they.." Torri began.

"Yeah I agree. They probably shouldn't find us out here," Edmund said slightly disappointed.

"We could stay out here a little bit longer," Torri reasoned.

"Yeah we could," Edmund smiled. Torri grinned to herself for a moment.

"Hey," Edmund said turning her face towards him with her, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "I'm not stupid."

"Really?" Torri asked mockingly.

"Knock that off."

"Make me," Torri countered, laughing at the cliche of the comment.

"Oh, your asking for it!" Edmund told her, grabbing her hands and pinning them to the stone, the icy rain pelting both sixteen year olds. Edmund leaned down towards her face. "Who's the king?"

"Not you."

"Say it."

"Never!"

Edmund lips crashed against her's and she found herself passionetely kissing him back, as a fire ignited between them, the rain constantly trying to extinguish it but losing. Torri's body arched towards him as he pulled her hands towards him. As soon as they were free, the ripped his shirt open at the chest and one buried it in Edmund's dark, mocha colored hair, the other pressed to his chest. One of Edmund's hand presed her towards him, his hand in the small of her back and the other ran up and down her now revealed thigh. Finally the two parted breathless.

"Your wearing shorts?" he asked laughing.

"Hey. It's a personal choice."

They both laughed as they took in their wet attire.

"Wow are we a sight!" Torri laughed.

"Especially if we're found together," Edmund told her.

"See you in the morning?" Torri suggested.

"Yeah," Edmund said half heartedly.

Torri nodded and went inside her room. Edmund turned, walking past his brother's room and sighing as he dried off and went back to bed. Peter smiled to himself. His brother was sneaky, but not _that _sneaky.

--

The bright sunshine woke Torri, and as she stretched, her body creaked and moaned, reminding her of the hook up she and Edmund had experienced in the middle of the night. Being pressed to the granite stone had not done her back much good.

She moaned as she pulled on a turquoise dress, with a low cut, tank top bodice. The silver designs on the bodice looked like the patterns of ivy that Lucy's crown had once been made of. The skirt flowed out in a beautiful mixture of baby blue and aqua tule. She pulled on brown boots that would remain invisible underneath her dress. There was no way she was wearing heels.

--

Lucy awoke and immediately ran to her sister's room. "SUSAN!!"

"What is it Luce?"

"What am I to wear today? Aslan said to wear nice attire since were honoring the warriors today."

"Alright, let me help you," Susan smiled as she pushed herself out of bed with a yawn. "Let me get dressed first though okay?"

Lucy nodded as her sister pulled on a plum, off the shoulder, long sleeved, golden patterened dress. She brushed her long curly, brunette hair down, and then turned towards her sister.

Going into Lucy's room, she pulled out a beautiful, golden colored dress. She helped Lucy pull it on and then pulled her red hair into a beautiful french braid.

"Thank you!" Lucy said fingering her woven hair.

"Of course! Now let's go make sure Peter is up. Breakfast will be soon."

The two sisters turned and made their way to Peter's bedroom.

"He's up."

Lucy laughed at her sister's comment. The bedding was all tangled and his old clothes had been thrown on the floor.

"No one ever thinks Peter would be a messy person. Little do they know he lives in a pigsty," Susan rolled her eyes as she spoke.

--

Edmund smiled as he remembered the event of the night before. He got out of bed, and then pulled on nice pants and a silver, silky shirt. His black boots were stained with dirt but they would have to do.

He rushed down the stairs to find the other's seated at the breakfast table. "Ah Ed. Finally," Peter said, the glimpse of a laugh evident on his face.

"Always the last one up," Susan teased as he took a seat in between Lucy and Torri.

"Oh you guys are hilarious," he mumbled as he began to eat. Caspian and Susan shared a smile as they dug in to their food as well.

--

After the well earned breakfast, Aslan appeared, seeming to know the royals had finished their breakfast.

"May I speak with the Pevensies? This is extremely important."

"Of course," Peter said pushing himself back from the table. "Guys?"

"Coming!" chorused enthusiastically from Lucy while Susan and Edmund sensed something a miss.

--

Out on the bright green fields, the group of five stood, all of the faces solemn. "You must know what I am about to tell you," Aslan told them.

"I'm assuming it is regarding our return to England," Peter said bravely.

"Correct, Young King. You must return soon. You do not belong here."

Edmund opened his mouth to protest but Susan cut him off, not realizing she was speaking out loud. "Saying goodbye was horrible the first time."

Aslan glanced toward her and she reddened, realizing she must have spoken aloud. "I'm sorry, Aslan please continue."

"Yes. It will be time for you to leave soon. In about three days, I suggest you discuss your plans."

"Our plans?" Edmund said, a lump in his throat.

"Your plans in saying goodbye."

"But.. But what-what if I belong here?" Edmund nearly shouted. He wasn't shouting at Aslan. Or his siblings. He was shouting at the unfair world. Life was so frustrating.

Silence ensued.

"I'm sorry Aslan," Edmund apologized.

"It's alright, young king. I understand your point of view. But you do not belong here," Aslan told him gently.

"I don't care!" he stated rather childishly.

"Ed," Peter told him.

"I know, I know."

"May I speak to Edmund alone please?" Aslan requested, sounding more like a command.

"Of course," Susan said softly, taking Lucy's hand and the three walked off, leaving the great lion and the youngest king alone.

--

"Edmund, this is because of your relationship with Torri," Aslan began.

"And I shouldn't let my feelings get in the way of being king," Edmund stated.

"Yes. And I'm sorry. But I cannot allow you to stay here."

"I understand," Edmund told the lion.

Edmund turned to walk away.

"I truly am sorry young king," Aslan said sadly, his dark eyes reflecting Edmund's feelings.

Edmund his head slightly to the side. "Thanks."

**A/N: Hey guys! I know the ending's sad. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! PLEASE Review!!**


	13. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: Peter seriously, I don't own ANYTHING!

Peter: Then why are you writing about us?

Me: slaps him in the head

Peter: OW!

**Author's note:** Omigosh!! The story is ending soon. In like one more chapter after this one!! YIKES!!

Edmund sighed as he walked back to the castle as slowly as possible. He didn't want to face the sadness he would have to there. It was horrible. How could he say goodbye?

--

The next two days were the longest and the shortest Edmund had ever experienced in his lifetime. They felt like they stretched on endlessly, but at the same time felt as though every second part of himself slipped away. It was a weird feeling.

On the third evening, Edmund pulled on a pale blue silk shirt, black pants and his boots. He was saying goodbye.

--

In Susan's room, Susan was busy preparing herself and her sister, who both had tears in their eyes. Susan was trying as hard as she could to keep the tears from welling over for her sister's sake. If she had been alone she would have cried a river by now. Seeing Caspian again... and then being torn apart... It was the worst feeling in the world.

Lucy gave her sister a watery smile as Susan finished tightening her tiny corset around her not yet matured body. The dark green dress looked simply lovely on Lucy, making her red hair even more vibrant.

Susan wiped her eyes discreetly as she pulled on a flowing, pale pink dress with silver embroidery on the bodice. The tank top fit was nearly covered by her beautiful, chocolate brown hair.

"Knock, knock," Peter's voice, masking his sadness, floated through the door.

"Coming Peter!" Susan said, her voice thick with her tears, "Lucy tell Pete I'll be down in five."

Lucy nodded wordlessly and ran out the door to her oldest brother.

--

Torri glanced at the closet full of gowns, knowing that this was the last time she would ever wear one of them in front of Edmund. She heaved a sigh before wiping her eyes to keep the salt water from spilling over. She would _not _cry.

Pulling on a navy blue dress, with silver accents along the tank top bodice. Her curly hair hung in curtains by her face. She stood up as she heard someone walking down the hall. Realizing it was Caspian, she sat back down again, head in her hands.

--

Susan sat on the edge of the bed miserably. She felt arms wrap around her. If it hadn't been for where they held her she would have thought it was Peter. But she recognized the hold and the tan skin.

"Please, don't cry."

"I can't help it. I'm having to say goodbye to you again."

"I know. It isn't any easier for me," Caspian told her gently pulling her onto his lap and softly kissing her lips.

--

Torri finally pulled herself off the bed and made her way to the entrance hall of the castle. This was where... where... they were saying goodbye. Goodbye. What an interesting word. Good. Meaning happy, cheerful, full of energy, laughter, smiles... all the opposites of what her life would be when he left. And bye... well that was a send off word.

When she arrived at the top of the stairs, Edmund glanced up. He felt his breath catch in his chest. This was the last time he would ever see her. Ever.

--

"We better get down stairs," Caspian told her, his lips feeling very elated at what had just gone on with Susan. Susan sighed.

"Yes, or Peter will run you through with his sword."

The two shared a weak laugh and left Susan's room.

--

"Finally," Edmund muttered as Susan and Caspian finally made their way down the stairs. Aslan appeared, his eyes sad, as he gestured to the group of troops and warriors ready to send them off. Edmund's arm tightened unconciously around Torri's waist at the gesture.

Peter walked out first, followed by Susan and Caspian, and then Lucy. As they filed out, leaving Edmund and Torri alone in the entrance hall, Edmund thrust Torri against the wall, his hands roaming as he kissed her with all his might. Surprised, but not upset, Torri kissed him back, pulling his chest on to her's and pushing his head closer to her's. Edmund's hand went to her waist, and then he pulled her to the ground. After a few minutes, the two sat parallel, not touching in any other way then their lips. Torri finally pulled away.

"Time to go," she said, weakly making a crack at a joke as she straightened her dress.

He allowed himself a small smile before the two walked outside.

--

After taking in the bright sunlight of the outdoor field and the many familiar faces of those they had fought with. Edmund gripped Torri's hand tightly as Caspian kept a nice hold on Susan's waist, much to Peter's reluctance.

"You have served your reign, again and again, Kings and Queens. I cannot ask you to do anything more, seeing as you don't belong here. Even if you did belong here, it would not be appropriate. I'm sorry you have to continuously return and then leave. But what's done is done. It is the past," Aslan spoke crisply.

Torri's felt a lump in her throat as he said the last statement.

"It is time for you to go," Aslan said, his gaze setting upon the four Pevensies.

Peter nodded. "Thank you, for accepting us back. I'm sorry to be leaving... for many reasons. I will miss you all."

With that, his figure slowly faded, leaving nothing but the air that had been surrounding him. His sword and crown lay on the ground where he had stood.

Susan went on to thank everyone and gave Caspian a lasting kiss before fading away, leaving her crown, cross bow, and horn.

Lucy looked at Edmund fearfully. It was clear she didn't want to go alone. Edmund took her hand, gave Torri a parting glance, thanked everyone, and shared a secret, sad glance with Aslan. And finally, Lucy and Edmund faded together, leaving Lucy's flask and dagger, and Edmund's sword and shield, and two glittering crowns.

Torri forgot everyone was there. Her throat was extremely dry. She fell to her knees. "Goodbye..." she whispered. The last thing she remembered was seeing the majestic golden lion looking at her with concern. And then she fainted.

--

Susan glanced toward Peter as they frantically searched the boarding school entrance for their younger siblings.

"LUCE!!" Peter yelled as he spotted Edmund and Lucy. For once Edmund was oddly quiet. He said nothing. He wasn't sure if he had the capability to say anything. His mind was strictly on Torri. But he had to forget her. Or at least forget what they had shared.

"Ed?" Peter asked a bit concerned.

"Oh- what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. fine," Edmund told his brother. "I just need some sleep."

Susan and Peter shared a glance. There was _no _way that was it. Susan took Lucy's hand and led her to the girls side of the school as Peter and Edmund began to walk towards the boys.

"Ed?"

"Hmmm?"

Peter stole a glance at his brother. His brother, who had finally found a girl who had actually been a match for him.

"Nothing."

"Whatever Pete," Edmund shrugged as he walked towards his room.

It was the start of the new semester. A new beginning.

**AN: So i know this chapter was sad... but there is still at least one or two more chapters!! OKAY?? SO please keep reading! And let me know what you think by reviewing!! I beg of you! :D And peter would beg you too if he was here! You know what since he's not here... If you review Peter will kiss you. On the cheek. Although If I bake him a cake maybe it'll be lips. I just have to find time to bake a cake... ;) Anyway please review!! 3 Tory**


	14. The Call

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! So don't get sassy with me Peter.

Peter: ME? The High King? SASSY?

Me: That's what I mean.

**Author's note: OMIGOSH!! It's the final chapter. :( But I hope you guys like it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You don't know how much it means to me! I love you all!! –Tory**

One month since the Pevensies return to England (3 months Narnia time)...

RIIINNNNGGG!!

Edmund's head jolted up and he rubbed his eyes wearily. He had fallen asleep again. In class. In Geometry. _CRAP! I really needed help on that lesson too..._

He heaved himself off his desk. Professer Higgins pulled him aside.

"Edmund, I'm starting to worry about you. Since your week leave you seem to have changed your study habits, like falling asleep on my desks. Your GPA is suffering," the older man told Edmund.

"I know Professer," Edmund grumbled.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Professer Higgins asked.

"No. I don't even know what's going on." That was a flat out lie. He missed Torri. Sure, it had been a month. He _needed _and _should _be over her by now. But he wasn't. What they had shared wasn't some high school fling.

"Alright Edmund, you may go."

"Thanks professer," Edmund mumbled as he walked out of the room, his head down.

"WHOA!! Hey!" Peter exclaimed as his younger brother nearly bowled him over.

"Oh what? Hey sorry Pete."

"What's with you?"

"My GPA's dropping."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Peter sighed. "Your not _that _good of a liar Ed."

"I know," Edmund admitted and the two brothers shared a rare laugh.

"C'mon let's find Susan and Luce and go to lunch."

"Okay."

The two boys walked off, soon coming in contact with their sisters. Susan and Lucy were practically beaming. If a smile could light up the world, the two smiles plastered on their faces would have blinded the world.

"What you two?" Peter asked slightly amused and slightly confused.

"Yeah?" Edmund was not in the mood for surprises.

"Okay! Come on!" Edmund said after waiting for about two minutes while the girls smiled at him and Peter.

"You weren't very enthusiastic before and that's why we waited," Lucy said cheekily.

"Wow she is your little sister." The voice floated through the archway and Edmund's breath caught in his chest and then plummeted. Something was wrong with him. Now he was hearing voices.

Edmund shook his head to clear it, making his dark brown hair unruly. Torri stepped out into the light of the archway, leaning against one side of it.

"T-TORRI??" Edmund spluttered.

"You'd think he'd be happier to see me," Torri said to Susan playfully.

Edmund ran up to her, swept her off her feet, not believing she was actually there. He pushed her two himself, kissing her. And that's when he believed.

"Awwww," Peter and Susan teased in unison.

Torri laughed while Edmund scowled. Torri hit him playfully on the face. "Don't be mean."

"How-How did you get here?" Edmund asked still in disbelief.

Torri answered, slightly out of breath, "Well, I begged and begged Aslan. He either got extremely annoyed with me, or he saw the reasoning my way. No, he seemed to understand," Torri smiled, "And now I'm here. I'll only go back to Narnia if you guys go."

"You-You left your family?"

"You were worth it."

Susan smiled at the two but her mind reached Caspian. Her face fell slightly.

"Oh and Susan? I have a little surprise... Caspian!" Torri yelled.

Caspian, dressed in England attire (a white button down shirt and khaki pants), stepped out from behind the archway. Susan's mouth practically dropped. He walked over to her, taking her head in his hands and softly kissing her lips. Peter shared a look with Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Can you stay?" Susan asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. But I can come and visit. That is if you still want me to," Caspian answered staring into her eyes.

"Of course I want you to," Susan smiled as he pulled her close into a hug.

Edmund laughed. "Why are you dressed in school uniform like Susan and Lucy?"

"Why do you think?"

Edmund's smile got bigger. "We're going to the same boarding school?"

"Yup." She grinned.

"Let's go to lunch," Peter told the couples as he took Lucy's hand and rolled his eyes. This could take awhile.

Edmund took Torri's hand and he squeezed it. She squeezed it back. Harder. Torri laughed. Edmund smirked. And then Edmund figured it out. It wasn't just the war that had called him to Narnia, not just Aslan. Not just Glenstorm and the others. Not just the kingdom. It had been Torri. Torri was his call. _The _call.


End file.
